


Almost perfect

by penguinnomad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adulthood, Drama, F/M, Future AU, ML Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, ml angst, ml bittersweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/pseuds/penguinnomad
Summary: 12 years in the future, no more villains, no more heroes, just a future with the lives they want to lead. Ladybug and chat noir have retired and the two are now focusing on the future.Yes, life for Marinette and Adrien is perfect.. or almost perfect





	1. Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is initially a one shot so there is only one chapter, but if enough people want it to be a multi chapter fic. Please let me know.
> 
> Also, let me know your thoughts on it. 
> 
> (Originally from my Tumblr, decided to put it here)

A blond man in his mid twenties wearing a Gabriel brand black suit sat at his desk, he put his hand through his golden hair as he was looking through the recent sales reports of the Gabriel fashion line. He was relieved to see that the sales had once again surpassed expectation. His sharp green eyes look through the large document that also addressed expense reports. 

It was tough having clothes made in factories with humane working conditions and benefits for employees, the young Agreste had to argue for months with the board of directors to get approval. The old fat cats claimed it would bankrupt the company, that it would be an even worse hit to their finance since the arrest of Gabriel Agreste. But the son of the fashion mogul was not one to simply accept how things were, not after the last time he did that. The Gabriel brand was stronger then ever with the business genius and strong will of Adrien Agreste.

It was a rough couple of years at first, inheriting the company at 18, while still managing his college degree. But compared to fighting Hawkmoth, it was a cake walk.

He smirked contently at the document, the next board meeting will be very interesting. His mental congratulations were put on hold when he got a call from his secretary.

“Natasha? Yes. Excellent, send her in.” The businessman answered with a light yet firm voice.

He was meeting with the head of another fashion brand. One that had been growing in the last few years. Miraculous had hit Paris and most of Europe like a category five hurricane. Second only to the Gabriel line and very quickly closing the gap.

The office door opened to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman with eyes as blue as the sea and bluish black hair that looked finer then silk. She was dressed with a designer suit that was tailored to her made her look even more dazzling.

“Good Afternoon Mr. Agreste.” The woman spoke with a polite yet friendly greeting.

“Good afternoon Ms.Dupain-Cheng. Or is it Mrs. Dupain-Couffaine now.” The blond man returned her greeting with a joke, which was met with an eye roll.

“Dupain-Cheng is fine. Luka has yet to get back from his band tour. He says he will propose when he gets back. If he doesn’t get booked on another tour. But you know how it goes.” The Fashion designer answered.

Luka Couffaine and his band, Kitty Section, have taken the world by storm. They hit their big break about three years ago where they signed the deal of a lifetime. Right now he had been touring for the last four mouths in the United States. Marinette had her own Fashion brand to manage and design for, so she couldn’t go with him. Luka achieved his dream of being a rockstar with music that was all his own. Adrien couldn’t help but be happy for the guitarist, He had everything he wanted.

“So should I be calling you Mr.Agreste-Tsurugi” 

Adrien snapped back to reality after hearing the comment.

“Very funny. I plan on proposing after she gets her gold medal in the olympics in six months.” The blond businessman answered.

Kagami Tsuragi was training for the Olympics. She basically ate, drank, and slept fencing for the last year. She stops by to see him once a month to have dinner and rest. Kagami’s skills in fencing had far exceeded anything Adrien deemed possible without super powers. He loved and respected how dedicated she was, though it does get lonely when she isn’t visiting.

“If she gets her gold medal.” Marinette joked, knowing that it was pretty much guaranteed to the fencing prodigy.

“Well if she doesn’t get her gold medal, I am gonna have to wait a while before I can propose, if ever.” Adrien answered as he rubbed his neck nervously.

“That is Kagami for you. I would expect nothing less.”

The two looked at each other and laughed.

“Its good seeing you again Marinette.” 

“It is good seeing you too Adrien.”

The two talked business for a good amount of time. The Gabriel and Miraculous brands were planing on a collab for next spring. If everything goes right they could rake in a very large sum of cash. Natasha had brought the two some coffee and tea cookies as they continued to talk.

After talking shop, they started reminiscing about the old days. 

“So do you still make awful puns kitty?” Marinette asked with a smirk that was very much reminiscent of his partner Ladybug. 

“I believe you mean Clawful Bugaboo.” He responded with a Cheshire grin that could be no other then chat noir.

They both laughed. They had both given up their miraculous after everything regarding Hawkmoth and Mayura was settled. Master Fu went to Tibet with Marianne and decided to try and restart the order of the guardians. The old turtle had said that if it doesn’t go well he will be handing the title of guardian to her, which Marinette said she would accept should the circumstance rise.

“How is Fu by the way?” Adrien inquired. “Does he still need favors that only you can do?”

“Oh Kwami no. Please don’t mention that!” Marinette said with her cheeks red from the light teasing.

“Its funny in hindsight. You got that mixed up with your letter. I spent three days in London looking for that.”  Adrien laughed.

“Laugh it up Agreste. I am not the only one who did embarrassing things. May I remind you about Reflekta? I am impressed you could even run in those heels.”

“What can I say, I am a model.” Adrien posed.

“Then there was that time you were scared of anyone driving over 10 miles an hour?” Marinette pointed out.

“And you needed help standing up. That one was not a good day for anyone.” Adrien answered.

“Being a superhero was never easy.” 

“It would have been easier if we knew each other’s identities…” Adrien let slip out.

Marinette looked at Adrien with a stern look.

“You know why we couldn’t do that. Especially after we found out who Hawkmoth was.”

“Geez, sorry I even said anything. It wasn’t anything against you or Fu. It was just a comment.”

Marinette eased herself.

“Sorry about that… the reveal wasn’t exactly as  I thought it would be.” Marinette explained.

“I guess it was too early… or too late.” Adrien answered.

There was a moment of silence where they both looked away, which allowed the designer to notice the hamster tank in the corner.

“You got a hamster?!” Marinette exclaimed with child like glee. She got up and rushed over to the chubby brown rodent.

“Yea, with Kagami out, I needed someone to keep me company.” Adrien answered, thankful for the change in topic.

“Oh man. I am so envious. Luka is allergic to rodents. So getting a hamster has been a no go.” Marinette confessed.

“So Mr.Perfect does have a flaw. I will have to write that down.” Adrien joked.

“What did you name him?”

“Mr. Nibbles”

“Get out of my head. Thats what I would have named him!” Marinette answered as she pet the lovable fur ball. The hamster nuzzled her hand. “Aww, he likes me.”

“Kagami isn’t thrilled about him, but she says as long as I take care of him, she doesn’t mind.” Adrien explained.

“Well if you need anyone to petsit, let me know.” Marinette answered.

“I will be sure to let you know.” Adrien agreed.

Marinette pet the cute creature for another minute before letting him be.

“So I am guessing you are eager to go to Nino’s Bachelor party?” Marinette questioned with a knowing grin, changing the subject.

“I have a case of water bottles when Kim drinks to much.” Adrien assures. “And I assume you are looking forward to Alya’s Bachelorette party?”

“Considering that I planned it.” Marinette answered with a confident smile.

Marinette’s phone began vibrating.

“Oh shoot, Its 8 already? I need to hurry home. I have a video call with Luka in Half an hour.”

Marinette rushes back to her things and packs up.

“Don’t rush too much. I think Luka would prefer his girlfriend late and alive.”

“Thank you Kitty for that lovely reminder.” She smiled with an eyeroll.

“Have a good night Marinette.” Adrien waved.

“You too.” She reciprocated the feeling before the door closed.

Adrien smile faded a bit. He wondered if Kagami would have energy for a phone call. He needed a reminder of how great his life is. How perfect it will be. 

“Well, almost perfect.” He spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The up and coming designer arrived to her apartment. She closed the door behind her and took her shoes off at the door. Putting them neatly to the side.

She had plenty of time to unwind before her call with her rockstar boyfriend. She put on her slippers and walked to her bedroom, changing into her pajamas and putting on a lovely white and pink robe that she designed for herself. 

She moved to the modest yet lovely kitchen area and began making herself some tea. ‘Some chamomile tea would be nice and calming’ she thought to herself as she set the water to boil.

The bluish black haired young women thought back to her conversation with Adrien. The young ceo had grown even more handsome then last time she saw him. He had become much more approachable over the years, now they were even business partners for an upcoming event. It use to be so awkward between them, after the reveal…

Marinette shook her head, getting that memory out of her head. There was no need to dwell on such things. Thats what she told herself. It was in the past, thats where it would stay. Besides, she had more important things to think about.

Marinette realized that the water was ready and quickly turned off the stove top. She prepared herself a cup, letting the tea steep as she moved the cup to the table.

She heard her phone alarm go off. It was time for him to call. Marinette knew he wouldn’t call right this second, he was always a few minutes late, she didn’t mind. Luka’s life was hectic and wild, the rock star life is all about rolling with the rocking, thats what Luka always said. She found the expression cute.

It had been 20 minutes and still no call. Marinette looked at the time as she sipped her tea. Since he was in the U.S. the time difference ranged depending on where he was. He might have gotten confused on the time in Paris.

Marinette told herself she would wait another 10 minutes before she would try and call him. Over the years she learned to try and not overanalyze things. She had learned from Fu how to meditate and her time as Ladybug helped her not stress out in situations. And of course the guitarist was instrumental in her learning how to take things slow when needed.

After a few minutes, her mind started racing. What if he forgot? What if something happened to his phone? What if he got attacked by a crazy fan of his. What if he was in Texas and he got shot?! Marinette realized what she was thinking and took a slow sip of her tea. Helping her relax.

She assured herself that everything would be fine. She just needed to keep calm.

She took another sip of tea just before her phone buzzed. She nearly dropped her cup. She put it down and picked up the phone.

“Hey Songbird.” She cooed to her phone.

“Hello Marinette.” A voice that did not belong to her boyfriend spoke.

“Oh… hello Melody.” Marinette responded, her tone saddened. She was hoping to hear Luka’s voice.

Melody was a member of Kitty section. Juleka and Rose left the band after they got accepted into college. Ivan stayed in the band but they needed two replacements. They got a keyboard player named Kris Cles, who went by K. he was a skinny guy who didn’t talk much but was nice. When he did speak, he talked with a British accent. No one knows why since he never set foot in London until they went touring there last year. The other new addition was Melody Musique, a girl Luka met in University. She had black hair but with Dark pinkish almost red tips, and she had ocean blue eyes. She was a bit rough around the edges but she knew how to sing and Luka vouched that she was a good person. She and Luka would often be writing songs together, and the music they made was impressive. 

Marinette was not a fan of Melody. It wasn’t like with Lila or Chloé where they were nasty and mean to her, far from it, Melody and her have actually gotten along and are civil with each other. But Marinette would be lying if she said that she wasn’t envious of the vocalist at times. She always seemed to get Luka even better then she did, which when Luka and her had her disagreements actually helped them fix. Melody was also hard to read, but Luka managed to understand her perfectly. It was easy to get the wrong idea and assume things.

“Luka is arguing with one of the execs over the new song we wrote. They wanted to change the lyrics to make it easier to use in commercials, and you know how Luka is when it comes to his songs.” Melody explained.

Marinette sighs but smiles, that was Luka alright.

“He told me to call you to tell you that he didn’t forget. But with the way the talk is going, it was gonna be a while.”

“Oh, well I am glad to know he is okay.” Marinette answered. “Did he say when he could call again?”

Marinette heard the vocalist hum as she thought about the question.

“Well the time is pretty packed for the next few days since the tour is wrapping up. I am sure you will be able to see him in person when we come back.” Melody assured.

“So its ending this week? Great! It feels like I haven’t seen him in months.” Marinette was starting to get excited again.

“Yea, didn’t he tell you when he called you last week?”

Marinette felt her smile falter.

“We didn’t get to talk last week, he messaged me saying that he was making a breakthrough in a song and he pushed it to this week.” Marinette admitted.

“Oh? Well I will be sure to give him an earful for not telling his cute girlfriend that he was coming home.” Melody teases.

“Thanks Mel.” Marinette smiled a bit. “Just don’t steal him from me using your charms.”

“I only promise not to use the good charms.” Melody laughed. “Sleep well Mari.”

“Thanks, Tell Luka I said hi and that I love him bunches even though he blew me off again.”

“Should I include an extra bit of guilt so he gets you a cool souvenir?”

“If you can work it in.”

“Will do.”

Marinette hangs up the phone and lets out a long disappointed sigh.

This was the third time he has done this. She hadn’t talked to that boy in almost a month, and it was a bit annoying. She understood that his music was important to him, but it hurts being put as an after-thought. 

She understood what it was like getting swept up in what you love. She hardly had any time when she was making Miraculous brand a thing. Luka was patient with her. She needed to be patient with him. This was just a hiccup in a long and wonderful relationship. 

After all, he was gonna propose when he got back from the tour. Juleka told her that she saw him with a ring box last time he was at home. What else could it mean?

Marinette finished her tea and moved to the sink to wash and put out to dry. She was sure that everything would be fine.

She was living her dream career, her best friend was engaged and she was in a loving relationship with a good man. Her life was perfect…. Well almost perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I created OCs. Yes I made them puns.)
> 
> (Please let me know your thoughts. Do you guys want more? Is it a good part two?)


End file.
